1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a signal transmission method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many information processing apparatuses such as a mobile phone, a notebook type personal computer (hereinafter, note PC), and the like include a movable member at a hinge portion which connects a main body which is operated by a user and a display section on which information is displayed. However, many signal lines and power lines are wired in the hinge portion, and a method for maintaining reliability of the wiring is desired. First, reducing the number of the signal lines passing through the hinge portion can be considered. Therefore, data transmission processing between the main body and the display section is performed by using a serial transmission method instead of a parallel transmission method. When the serial transmission method is used, effects that the number of signal lines is decreased and furthermore electromagnetic interference (EMI) is decreased can be also obtained.
In the serial transmission method, data is encoded, and then transmitted. At that time, as an encoding method, for example, a Non Return to Zero (NRZ) encoding method, a Manchester encoding method, an Alternate Mark Inversion (AMI) encoding method, and the like are used. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 03-109843, a technique in which the AMI code that is a typical example of bipolar code is used to transmit data is disclosed. Also, in the same document, a technique in which data clock is represented by an intermediate value of signal level to be transmitted, and the data clock is reproduced based on the signal level on the receiving side is disclosed.